Tyki Mikk
Tyki Mikk jest członkiem Klanu Noego reprezentującym "Przyjemność". Jego imię Noah to Joido.D.Gray-Man manga, Rozdział 187, Strona 9 Wygląd Tyki w swej ludzkiej formie ma bladą cerę i wygląda na ponad 20 lat. Ubiera się nieco niechlujnie i nosi okulary z grubymi szkłami. Jako Noah, Tyki - podobnie jak jego towarzysze - ma szarą skórę, żółte oczy i siedem stygmatów na czole. Jego włosy są zaczesane do tyłu. Nosi smoking, białą koszulę, pasujące do niej spodnie oraz buty, poza tym często ma na głowie cylinder. Pod lewym okiem ma pieprzyk. Często przedstawiany jest, gdy pali papierosy. Gdy przebudzi się w nim Noah, ciało Tyki'ego staje się bardziej muskularne, na ramionach ma pasma Ciemnej Materii, którą może kontrolować, a na głowie nosi maskę zakończoną długim rogiem. Według tego, co mówią Road Kamelot, Wisely D.Gray-Man manga, Rozdział 187, Strona 12 i Allen Walker,D.Gray-Man manga, Rozdział 198, Strona 14 Tyki wygląda niemal tak samo jak Neah Walker. W ostatnich rozdziałach mangi włosy Tyki'ego są dłuższe i spięte, na jego szyi widoczny jest krzyż (taki sam, jak jeden z siedmiu stygmatów na czole), a na prawym ramieniu, klatce piersiowej i brzuchu widoczna jest blizna po walce z Allenem. Tyki nosi teraz długi, biały, rozpięty płaszcz z jednym, długim rękawem. Osobowość W odróżnieniu od innych Noah, Tyki całkowicie panuje nad swoją odmienną, thumb|'Ciemna' i 'Jasna' strona Tyki'ego.ludzką formą i lubi w niej przebywać. Dzięki temu posiada dwie osobowości, które nazywa swoją 'jasną' i 'ciemną' stroną. 'Jasna' strona Tyki'ego ujawnia się, gdy podróżuje on ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, o których wydaje się dbać. Sprawia wrażenie beztroskiego, wyluzowanego mężczyzny, który lubi spędzać czas na grze w pokera. 'Ciemna' strona Tyki'ego jest silnie powiązana z Noah wewnątrz niego. Wtedy zachowuje się bardziej kulturalnie, używa wyrafinowanego słownictwa (choć nie zawsze) i nosi formalne ubranie. Staje się sadystyczny i okrutny wobec swych ofiar, lubi z nich kpić i je torturować. Często zabija dzięki swej zdolności 'Wybierania' bądź za pomocą Teez. Jego ofiarom zazwyczaj brakuje niektórych narządów wewnętrznych, mimo iż na ich ciele nie widnieją żadne rany. Posiadanie tych dwóch osobowości jest dla Tyki'ego zabawne i interesujące, nie ma ochoty rezygnować z którejś z nich. Historia Przeszłość Tyki'ego nie została przedstawiona, chociaż prawdopodobnie dorastał razem z Sherilem. Nie wyjaśniono, dlaczego nosi inne nazwisko niż jego brat. Jego wiek szacuje się na około 26 lat. W pewnym momencie Tyki zaczął prowadzić podwójne życie - jedne, jako wędrownik szukający dorywczych prac, podróżujący z dwójką mężczyzn i chłopcem o imieniu Eeez oraz drugie, jako człowiek z wyższych sfer i brat ministra. Pomimo dobrego wychowania i powiązań rodzinnych Tyki twierdzi, że nie uczęszczał do szkoły.D.Gray-Man manga, Rozdział 43, Strona 9 Po jakimś czasie Tyki i Sheril stali się Noah. Jego brat poślubił Tricię Kamelot i adoptował Road,D.Gray-Man manga, Rozdział 158, Strona 3 natomiast Tyki nie zrezygnował z prowadzenia podwójnego życia. Gdy zabija Egzorcystów zabiera z ich płaszcza pierwszy guzik i daje Eeez, chłopcu z grupy, z którą podróżuje.D.Gray-Man manga, Rozdział 42, Strona 10 Fabuła Wampir ze starego zamku Tyki pojawia się pierwszy raz, gdy Allen Walker, Lavi oraz Krory udają się thumb|Tyki przegrywa w pokera przeciwko Allenowi.na poszukiwania generała Crossa. W pociągu pokonuje świeżo upieczonego Egzorcystę w grze w pokera, przez co Krory został pozbawiony swoich ubrań. Na ratunek przyszedł mu Allen, który dzięki doświadczeniu i oszustwom doprowadził do odwrotnej sytuacji. Na pożegnanie Tyki otrzymuje od Allena talię kart. Na stacji kolejowej Milenijny Earl telefonicznie przekazuje Noah zaproszenie na spotkanie. Na nim Tyki poznaje szczegóły nowej misji, którą jest zlikwidowanie określonych osób.D.Gray-Man manga, Rozdział 43, Strona 10 Generał Yeegar upada (anime) Tyki dołącza do Road. Odnajdują generała Yeegara i po krótkiej walce, w której Road torturuje Egzorcystę jego własnymi wspomnieniami, udaje im się zniszczyć kilka fragmentów Innocence, które trzymał przy sobie.D.Gray-Man anime, Odcinek 27 Zakon w Kryzysie Podczas oblężenia Barcelony przez Akumy, Daisya Barry przypadkiem spotyka Tyki'ego. Po krótkiej walce Egzorcysta ginie.D.Gray-Man manga, Rozdział 43 Upadły Suman Dark Podczas kolejnej misji Tyki natyka się na Sumana Darka i zabija jego thumb|Tyki niszczy Innocence Allena.thumb|Tyki rozrzuca karty nad pokonanym Allenemtowarzyszy.D.Gray-Man manga, Rozdział 45, Strona 14 W obawie przed śmiercią, Suman obiecuje zrobić wszystko, czego tylko Noah zapragnie. Tyki umieszcza w nim Teez D.Gray-Man manga, Rozdział 55, Strona 16 i każe mu wyjawić miejsce pobytu wielu członków Czarnego Zakonu, co prowadzi do śmierci 142 Poszukiwaczy i 6 Egzorcystów. Po tym Suman zamienia się w Upadłego i na ratunek rusza mu Allen. Chłopak jednak zdecydowanie nadużył siły swojego Innocence i staje się zupełnie bezbronny, a na dodatek na jego drodze staje Tyki. Ciało Sumana zostaje pożarte przez Teez. Tyki rozpoznaje Allena jako chłopca, który wygrał z nim w pokera.D.Gray-Man manga, Rozdział 55, Strona 10 Jak się okazuje, Egzorcysta znajduje się na liście osób do wyeliminowania przez Noah. Tyki niszczy Innocence Allena,D.Gray-Man manga, Rozdział 56, Strona 7 umieszcza Teez w jego sercu i odchodzi, pozostawiając chłopca umierającego.D.Gray-Man manga, Rozdział 56, Strona 14 Wkrótce Noah dowiaduje się, że Egzorcysta żyje''D.Gray-Man'' manga, Rozdział 89, Strona 11, wcześniej wysyłając do Chin Akumę Trzeciego Poziomu. Edo Gdy Noah spotykają Egzorcystów w Edo, Tyki decyduje się na walkę z Lavi'm. Kpi z Egzorcystów nie szczędząc komentarzy na temat śmierci Allena. Ostatecznie potwierdza, że chłopak żyje. Do bitwy włączają się także Yū Kanda, Marie Noise i generał Froi Tiedoll. Niebawem na polu bitwy pojawia się Walker.D.Gray-Man manga, Rozdział 88, Strona 14 Egzorcysta mierzy się z Earlem. Niedługo potem Milenijny i Noah decydują się na odwrót, jako że w ich stronę zmierzają generałowie, a Akumy zostały pokonane. Arka Noah Pod ciałem Lenalee otwiera się portal do Arki.thumb|Tyki oferuje Egzorcystom klucz do drzwi Road.D.Gray-Man manga, Rozdział 90, Strona 2 Za dziewczyną podążają Kanda, Allen, Lavi, Krory i Chaoji. Egzorcyści spostrzegają, że miejsce za trzy godziny ulegnie całkowitej destrukcji. Na spotkanie wychodzi im Tyki w swej ludzkiej formie.D.Gray-Man manga, Rozdział 91, Strona 3 Walker zdaje sobie sprawę, że to właśnie Tyki był podróżnikiem pokonanym przez niego w pokera. Po chwili mężczyzna ujawnia swoją prawdziwą tożsamość. D.Gray-Man manga, Rozdział 91, Strona 5 Noah oferuje im klucz do drzwi Road, które są jedynymi mogącymi służyć za przejście w Arce. Obiecuje dać im drzwi, jeśli dotrą na szczyt wieży pośrodku Arki, nim ta się rozpadnie. Po walce Kandy ze Skinnem widzimy Tyki'ego wraz z Road, Jasdero i Devitem. Noah wewnątrz nich opłakują śmierć członka Klanu. Mężczyzna drwi z braci, którym znów nie udało się pojmać generała Crossa. Bliźniacy wyruszają, by zmierzyć się z Egzorcystami. Allen, Lenalee, Lavi i Chaoji docierają na szczyt wieży, gdzie czekają na nich Tyki oraz Road. Egzorcystom zostaje zaproponowany wspólny obiad, jednak Allen odmawia. Okazuje się, że niemal cała Arka uległa zniszczeniu Po krótkiej rozmowie Walker rozpoczyna walkę z Tykim. W tym czasie Road zamyka Lenalee i Chaoji'ego w pułapce, a Lavi trafia do jej alternatywnego świata pełnego iluzji. Walka Tyki'ego i Allena trwa. Noah, nie mogąc pokonać Egzorcysty, zamyka go w próżni, gdzie oddychanie staje się niemożliwe. Walker nie umiera i Tyki ma już zamiar wyrwać mu serce, kiedy Egzorcysta osiąga pełną synchronizację ze swym Innocence, wynoszącą ponad 100%. Dzięki temu lewe ramię Allena znikna, pojawia się natomiast ogromny miecz.thumb|left|Allen rani Tyki'ego.D.Gray-Man manga, Rozdział 116, Strona 17Walker rani nim Noah.D.Gray-Man manga, Rozdział 117, Strona 11 Tyki nie odnosi żadnych ran, czuje jednak przenikliwy ból. Allen wyjaśnia, że nie przeciął Tyki'ego, lecz jego Noah.D.Gray-Man manga, Rozdział 117, Strona 14 Egzorcysta rani mężczyznę ponownie.D.Gray-Man manga, Rozdział 118, Strona 7 Tyki zdaje się 'tracić' Noah wewnątrz siebie - jego skóra odzyskuje naturalny odcień, a stygmaty na czole znikają. D.Gray-Man manga, Rozdział 118, Strona 10 Pokój, w którym wszyscy się znajdują zaczyna się rozpadać. Allen postanawia wziąć ze sobą Tyki'ego, skoro jest teraz człowiekiem. Niespodziewanie przeciwnik Walkera podnosi się, a Noah wewnątrz niego przebudza się.D.Gray-Man manga, Rozdział 123, Strona 16 Po chwili Tyki przeobraża się w Noah i ukazuje swą pierwotną formę.D.Gray-Man manga, Rozdział 124, Strona 8 Bez problemu pokonuje Allena i Lavi'ego, sam nie otrzymując jakichkolwiek obrażeń. Drzwi Road ulegają zniszczeniu, przez co Egzorcyści są uwięzieni razem z Tyki'm. Kiedy Allen zostaje zepchnięty do ogromnego dołu, pojawia się generał Cross i ratuje swego podopiecznego.D.Gray-Man manga, Rozdział 127, Strona 16 Cross atakuje Noah za pomocą swych broni - Grave of Maria oraz pistoletu zwanego 'Judgement'. Gdy Tyki ma otrzymać ostateczny cios, pojawia się Milenijny Earl i zabiera Noah.D.Gray-Man manga, Rozdział 129, Strona 9 Earl cieszy się z widoku przemienionego Tyki'ego, jako że nosiciele "Przyjemności" mają tendencje do powstrzymywania w sobie Noah.D.Gray-Man manga, Rozdział 130, Strona 16 Inwazja na Czarny Zakon Tyki jest później pokazany na przyjęciu ze swoją rodziną i Milenijnym Earlem. Wydaje się być wciąż osłabiony, ale żyje. Jego wygląd uległ nieznacznej zmianie - jego włosy są o wiele dłuższe i spięte.D.Gray-Man manga, Rozdział 157, Strona 14 Tyki później sugeruje, że jego rany po walce z Egzorcystami wciąż bolą. Egzorcyści Trzeciej Generacji Tyki rozkazuje Akumom zaatakować Allena i jego towarzyszy. Akumy zostają thumb|165px|Tyki odcina ręce [[Tokusa|Tokusie.]]pokonane przez Egzorcystów Trzeciej Generacji. Tyki staje przed nimi i w mgnieniu oka odcina Tokusie ręce, nim ktokolwiek uświadamia sobie, co właśnie się stało.D.Gray-Man manga, Rozdział 187, Strona 30 Egzorcyści uciekają i próbują się ukryć. Tyki wyrusza na ich poszukiwania. Wkrótce odnajduje Egzorcystów i kontynuują walkę. Tajemnica Kandy Niebawem mężczyzna zjawia się w kwaterze Północnej Ameryki, gdzie Noah thumb|Tyki po walce z Allenem.trzymają swoich zakładników. Allen podąża za nim, domagając się uwolnienia swych przyjaciół. Po przebudzeniu Almy Karmy, Tyki atakuje Fou próbującą osłonić Allena. Radzi młodemu Egzorcyście, by już nie drażnił Earla. D.Gray-Man manga, Rozdział 196, Strona 21Ponawia atak, ale Walkerowi udaje się go odeprzeć. Walka z Almą zostaje przerwana przez potyczkę Allena i Kandy, podczas której Walker zaczyna zamieniać się w Noah.D.Gray-Man manga, Rozdział 197, Strona 27 Tyki zdaje się podzielać radość Milenijnego Earla, spowodowanego transformacją chłopaka. Podczas przemiany Allen spotyka wewnątrz siebie Czternastego, którego na początku myli z Tyki'm, z powodu ich podobnego wyglądu.D.Gray-Man manga, Rozdział 198, Strona 14 Nasienie Zniszczenia Tyki i Road pojawiają się w celi Allena, by udzielić mu wsparcia, gdy thumb|left|190px|Tyki przybywa Allenowi na ratunek.chłopak zostaje zaatakowany przez Apokryfa.D.Gray-Man manga, Rozdział 203, Strona 19 Wykorzystując nieuwagę napastnika Walker naciera na Apokryfa, oskarżając go o śmierć Crossa. Chłopak ucieka razem z Timcampym. Apokryf udaje się na poszukiwania zbiegłego Egzorcysty. Tyki próbuje go powstrzymać, jednak Allen stanowczo thumb|110px|Tyki i Wisely obserwują Allena.odrzuca pomoc. Noah odchodzi, jednak pojawia się parę rozdziałów później, uspokajając brata, gdy Road niespodziewanie znika. Ponadto proponuje Fiidorze pozostawić pasożyty wewnątrz Chaozi'ego, by móc obserwować poczynania Apokryfa. Szukając A.W Trzy miesiące po pierwszej konfrontacji z Apokryfem Tyki i Wisely pojawiają się w miejscu, gdzie przebywa Allen. Stwierdzają, że chłopak nie może uciec od Czternastego i liczą, że pokaże, na co go stać.D.Gray-Man manga, Rozdział 211, Strona 19 Umiejętności Zdolności każdego Noah: 'Jako Noah, Tyki może wydawać rozkazy wszystkim Akumom, niszczyć Innocence poprzez dotknięcie, jest odporny na wirus zawarty w krwi Akum, a wszystkie jego umiejętności oparte są na działaniu Ciemnej Materii. Potrafi nią manipulować, związać nią przeciwnika, wydaje się także, że zwiększa ona jego wytrzymałość, szybkość i siłę. 'Teez: Tyki potrafi stworzyć golemy żywiące się ludźmi. Są one na kształt motyli, na końcach skrzydeł mają symbole karciane. Wybieranie (選択''D.Gray-Man'' Fanbook ''-Gray Ark-'', Rozdział 5, Strona 146 Sentaku): Jako Noah Przyjemności, Tyki może wybrać,thumb|Zdolność "Wybierania". czego chce dotknąć, a czego nie. Dzięki temu może przenikać przez ściany, chodzić po wodzie lub w powietrzu. Swej zdolności używa głównie do wyjmowania przeciwnikom narządów wewnątrznych bez konieczności ranienia ciała z zewnątrz, lub do unikania niebezpieczeństwa. Jedyną substancją, przez którą Tyki nie może przeniknąć jest Innocence, ponieważ jego zdolność pozwala mu wybierać przedmioty pochodzące z tego świata, a Innocence się do nich nie kwalifikuje. Tyki może wytworzyć wokół oponenta kulę, z której wypierane jest powietrze. W takiej próżni niemożliwe jest oddychanie, a wysokie ciśnienie miażdży ciało każdego, kto się w niej znajdzie. Road podkreśliła, że Tyki używa tego ataku, kiedy walczy naprawdę na poważnie. Przebudzony Noah Gdy Tyki został przebity mieczem Allena, Noah wewnątrz niego, Joido, przebudził się i przejął nad nim thumb|Noah przebudzony w Tyki'm.kontrolę. Krew Tyki'ego zmienia wtedy kolor na czarny, a zjego pleców wyrasta niezliczona ilość najeżonych kolcami macek, którymi może atakować. Po kompletnej przemianie w Noah z wyglądu przypomina wtedy nieco Akumę Trzeciego Poziomu, ale jest o wiele silniejszy. W tej formie siła, wytrzymałość i szybkość Tyki'ego zwiększają się, a dodatkowo może on wystrzeliwać Czarną Materię oraz wytworzyć fale elektryczne. Skoro Noah przejął całkowitą kontrolę nad Tyki'm, jego jedynym celem stało się wtedy pokonanie Egzorcystów. Generał Cross stwierdził, że przemiana w tę formę zhańbiła Klan Noego, chociaż Milenijny Earl był zachwycony transformacją Tyki'ego. Ciekawostki *Przez całą serię przewija się charaksterystyczny dla Tyki'ego motyw kart do gry. Często gra w pokera, nazwiska swych ofiar ma wypisane na kartach, a jego Teez na końcach skrzydeł mają symbole karciane. *Tyki ma nawyk zabierania ze sobą pierwszego od góry guzika z płaszcza Egzorcysty, którego pokonał. Jeden z guzików został podarowany chłopcu, który podróżuje z Tyki'm w ludzkiej formie i jego przyjaciółmi. Przypisy Nawigacja